<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There You Are, Silver Star In My Dream by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758132">There You Are, Silver Star In My Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>翻译作品 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Earendil - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The light of Eärendil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not mine. Any of them.他们不属于我。Title is lyrics from 'Silver Star' by The Four Seasons. 标题来源The Four Seasons的《Silver Star》歌词<br/>绝望之中，Dean使用了一瓶Gandalf给他的The light of Eärendil。<br/>送给阿夜的生贺翻译</p><p>旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>翻译作品 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There You Are, Silver Star In My Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694669">There You Are, Silver Star In My Dream</a> by cethRAWR.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean呻吟着醒过来，尽管他累得快要散架了，他也只能短暂地入睡——不过谢天谢地，他不再做梦了。他睁开眼，没听到Sam的动静让他有些担心。</p><p>    好吧，最近他一直在担心Sam。</p><p>    Sam也许只是还在睡。</p><p>    Dean又听了一会儿，他没能听到Sam平日里轻微的鼾声。事实上，Dean甚至没听到Sam的呼吸声，只有他自己刺耳短促的呼吸。他立刻来到了Sam的床前。</p><p>    “Sammy？”Dean看进Sam的双眼，却没有任何迹象表明Sam看到了他——即使他完全在Sam的视线范围内。</p><p>    不，不，不！Dean脑海里嘈杂地轰鸣起来。</p><p>    “Come on, Sam，醒过来。”</p><p>    绝望悄悄地蔓延开来，Dean清楚自己是喊不醒Sam的。他不想再来一遍那种疼痛的办法，Sam的掌心已经拆了线，只剩下一道疤痕。除非万不得已，Dean是绝对不想在Sam身上再弄出什么新伤的。</p><p>    Dean扇了Sam一巴掌，力道足够让Sam的脑袋转向另一边。</p><p>    Sam没有反应。</p><p>    恐惧让Dean的胃沉了下来，翻搅着，“Come on, Sammy，起来。”</p><p>    Dean又尝试着扇了Sam一下，依然没有回应，绝望逐渐侵占他的脑海。Dean哽咽了一下，膝盖一软跪在了Sam身边。</p><p>    “别丢下我，Sam，天哪，别丢下我……我，我没法……”Dean几乎说不出连续的句子，思绪四分五裂。</p><p>    Dean突然感到口袋里有什么东西暖暖的，他的手指下意识地追寻着，直到他抓住一个细颈瓶细细的颈部。</p><p>    哦，天哪。</p><p>    Dean回想起与灰袍Gandalf的相遇。</p><p>    他想起他与Gandalf都聊了些什么——在他那不堪回想的、天杀的迷弟般的激动过去之后——最终，Gandalf给了他这个。</p><p> </p><p>    “你知道这是什么，对吧？”巫师拿出一个切割精美的玻璃细颈瓶，瓶里装着散发出光华的清澈液体。</p><p>    “……The light of Eärendil……”Dean用一种急切的语调回答。他的思绪中很大一部分在敬畏着，还有一部分在说服自己不要去碰它——以免做出什么不该做的事情。这位老巫师是Dean绝对不想惹的人之一。</p><p>    “The light of the Elves most sacred star, captured in the silver basin of the Lady Galadriel herself. 它将会在你最需要它的时候为你驱逐黑暗，Dean。”Gandalf拿着细颈瓶的手笨拙地抖动了一下。</p><p>    Gandalf十有八九是故意的，他不可能真的一不小心拿不住玻璃瓶，但是Dean没多想，他快速地伸出手接住了细颈瓶。</p><p>    The light of Eärendil没有黯淡下去，这绝对是个好兆头。</p><p>    “……您，确定？”</p><p>    “永远不要质疑一个巫师。你理应得到这光芒，Dean。直到你需要它，这光华都不会泯灭。”</p><p>    听着Gandalf的语气，Dean有点担心自己是不是冒犯了灰袍巫师。不过当他准备好道歉的话，看向Gandalf的时候，Dean发现幽默的神色跳跃在巫师的眼中。</p><p>    “我……”Dean与Gandalf对视了一会儿，然后他露出一个微笑，“谢谢。”</p><p>    Gandalf点点头，也笑了起来，然后他们就此别过。而那细颈瓶就这样完好地、静静地在口袋底部等待着，几乎被完全忘却。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Dean把细颈瓶拿在手中，“好吧……如果要说黑暗的话……”</p><p>    这才是黑暗，不是那种伸手不见五指的、现实意义的黑暗，当然不，他完全可以应付那些。他也的确经常应付那些，在他的工作中。而现在这片黑暗则是让Dean觉得彻头彻尾的绝望和无助。</p><p>    他的绝望截断了那头的一切光明。</p><p>    像是回应似的，The light of Eärendil变得更明亮了一些。</p><p>    他让Sam的手包裹住细颈瓶，然后又用自己的手包裹住Sam的手。<br/>此时Dean满脑子都是“求求你一定要有用”。</p><p>    并没有发生什么，Dean的心漏跳了一拍。</p><p>    “如果你再不醒过来的话，我发誓我会把这玩意给你硬灌下去！”Dean咬着牙说，试图抓住他最后的希望。</p><p>    突然，瓶子爆发出耀眼的光芒，把Dean的脸都照亮了。但是Dean不敢轻易松手。</p><p>    Dean在手心里感觉到Sam的手指动了一下。</p><p>    希望就这样刺破了黑暗。</p><p>    “C'mon，Sam。就是这样，回到我身边。”</p><p>    The light of Eärendil的光芒变弱了，渐渐恢复到原来的柔和光亮。而Sam则跌进Dean的怀里，他俩没有人放手，都紧紧地攥着，就好像在守着一颗明星一样，生怕它消失或者暗淡下去。</p><p>    Dean通过他们相碰的肢体感觉到Sam在颤抖，继而Sam抬起头，眨着眼迷惑地看着Dean。</p><p>    “……Dean？”Sam的声音嘶哑得似乎是拼凑出来的。</p><p>    Dean狂喜着把Sam的脑袋抱在肩上，手指纠缠着他的发丝，同时仰起头看着天花板，试图忽略眼睛里的烧灼感。</p><p>    “我在这儿，Sammy，我在这儿。”他低语着，让这几个词不停地在舌尖滚动着。这是年幼的Sam做噩梦时，Dean会用的语气。</p><p>    那时，一切都还很简单。</p><p>    那时，一切都还安好。</p><p>    那时，他们还没有迷失。</p><p>    Dean感觉到Sam在他怀里小小地崩溃了。</p><p>    他通过Sam抱紧他的手臂感觉到了。</p><p>    他通过Sam断续的抽噎声感觉到了。</p><p>    于是，Dean紧抱着Sam，轻轻地摇晃着，抚慰着他。</p><p>    一如幼时。</p><p> </p><p>    某颗不知名的精灵之星下，希望再度闪烁。</p><p>    And under the light of an elven star, a spark of hope was reborn.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>